We are requesting support for our Biomedical Research Cores. These consist of the following: 1) Clinical Research Facility: This Unit encourages and facilitates clinical research on diabetic patients on an annual or biannual basis. The clinical and laboratory results of these evaluations are stored in a computerized Registry; 2) Radioimmunoassay Facility: This Unit provides investigators of diabetes related projects radioimmunoassays of insulin, C-peptide, glucagon, growth hormone, prolactin, pancreatic polypeptide and somatostatin. For special studies radioreceptor assays of growth hormone and insulin are available. For special studies radioreceptor assays of growth hormone and insulin are available. Antibodies for insulin and insulin receptors can be determined; 3) Morphology Facility: This Unit provides consultation and services to investigators requiring histologic, immunohistologic and electron micrographic studies of cells and tissues; 4) Tissue Culture Facility: This Unit provides consultation and basic facilities for investigators of diabetes related projects to conduct studies with cell and tissue culture; 5) Mass Spectrometry Facility: This Unit maintains the gas chromatographic and mass spectrometry equipment required for stable isotope tracer experiments. It develops new methodologies and trains potential investigators in the use of these instruments. We are requesting funds to continue and expand the Training and Translation Component. An Education Center provides intensive training to nurse educators, dieticians and other health professionals. It also assists in medical student and postgraduate medical training for physicians. A new Unit of the Training and Translation Component is requested which will examine the impact of an intensive community intervention in diabetes education. A test community will be compared with a control community. Funds are requested for Pilot and Feasibility projects for new investigators in diabetes research.